Breaking the Habit
by missyhub
Summary: After Sakuras been badly hurt emotionaly, she is afraid to love again. As she begins to let down her guard things start to get difficult and secrets are shared. SakuraxXxNaruto SakuraxXxKakashi SakuraxXxSasuke InoxXxSai. Lemons to come
1. Breaking the Habit

One more time. One more slice. One more drop of blood. Breathing quickly I sliced. Leaning back I slowly felt sanity return to my mind and the tremor in my hands slowly ceased. Looking down at the bathroom floor I noticed a small pool of blood forming.

Shit. Standing up I grabbed the door to steady myself and walked to the sink, running cold water I washed my wrist. Shit. I'd cut too far again. Reaching for the first aid kit I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. It was not a pretty sight, my pink hair was falling out of its ponytail to frame my face and my emerald eyes gazed back with empty despair. Mascara running down my face and blood staining my jeans. Shit. I quickly bandaged my wrist up as Ino started knocking on the door.

"Hey, Sakura! You done yet?" Ino yelled through the door. Ino was my roommate and best friend. She was a hormonal boys favorite wet dream, and everything I wished I was. Quickly I pulled on my sweater and through the bloody towel in the bottom of the clothes hamper. Trying to collect my breathing I opened the door to a very exasperated Ino.

"You've been in here since you talked to Tsunade," Ino pushed past me to gussy herself up in the mirror,"Sai called and we are going on a date! I only have a couple hours to get ready thanks to someone taking so long in here. What were you...?" As Ino turned to see her best friends blank stare she asked," Hey, are you alright?"

Ino's question drug me out of the hole I was in," Yea, I'm fine. Just tired."

"Then do I have a pick-me-up for you!" Exclaimed Ino,"Sai's one friend is coming, he's going to be your date!"


	2. Never too Late

After two hours of being poked and prodded by Ino, I was dragged into an awaiting car. Looking at Ino, there was no doubt she was gorgeous with a purple crop top, leather jacket and dark skinny jeans to showcase her knee high boots. Her long bottle blonde hair was pulled to one side and curled. She was stunning. My own attire was quite different, sneakers, boot cut jeans, black tank top and a jean jacket. Ino had insisted that I do something with my hair so I had left it down and straightened. I looked like a potato, even though Sai had told me I looked good, but I knew he didn't mean it. He had told Ino that she was beautiful, and there was no doubt that he was telling the truth.

The way he held her, and kissed her, there was no doubt. Even with Ino, usually she walked around with this sense of confidence that seemed to never leave, but with Sai she had a new confidence that came and went with him, it was like she was the real Ino. It was the relationship I always wanted...The one I used to have.

"Naruto's going to meet us there," Sai said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Naruto?"

"Your date!" Laughed Ino.

"Oh right," Ino hadn't told me anything about my date besides he was outgoing. I hadn't wanted to go tonight, and not knowing anything about him dampened the mood even more. "Where is 'there' anyway?" I asked.

Sai's dark eyes held a glimmer of amusement,"You'll see."


	3. Almost Lover

Not long after strange lights and sounds caught my attention. Gazing out of the window the lights and sounds transformed into a fair. Crowds of people played at rigged games to try to win cheap stuffed animals. Sai turned off onto a small patch of ground that served as a parking lot. Soon after we parked someone from outside opened my door. As I came out of the car I came face to face with a very foxy, blue eyed guy.

"Hey, Sakura?" Asked the blue eyed guy

"Ya?"

"I'm Naruto! Your date!" He was full of excitement. When he closed my door I noticed he was wearing dark jeans, an orange tie and black dress shirt with the first couple buttons undone. His grinning face was topped off with his ice blue eyes and sun kissed blonde hair. Plus, I would bet anything he worked out. A Lot. "I'm trying to be charming, how am I doing?" He whispered in my ear.

"Are you always like this on first dates?" I asked, maybe tonight would be a good night after all.

"Only with the good looking ones," Naruto winked at me as Sai slapped him on the back.

"Hey charmer! What the hecks with that tie?"

"It's called trying to make a good impression, I don't see you wearing one."

"Cuz' I don't need to," joked Sai as he grabbed Ino's hand,"Come on lets go have some fun."

As Sai and Ino started walking Naruto said,"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said as he grabbed my hand and we started to catch up with Sai and Ino.


	4. Scars

Laughing the four of us sat at a table by one of the vendors at the fair.

"I still can't believe that you spent thirty-five bucks just to get me this bear," I laughed, holding up the stuffed panda Naruto had just won me.

"Like I said, I'm a charmer," replied Naruto giving me one of his big grins. I was genuinely having a great time, not to mention the butterflies Naruto was constantly giving me.

"Sai," Ino said,"Can you go get Sakura and I some fries?"

"Yea sure. Hey Naruto, you coming with me?"

"Sure, be right back," he said to me before he leaned down and quickly kissed my cheek. My heart fluttered and the butterflys doubled.

"I think he really likes you," Ino gushed,"Plus he's really cute."

"How does Sai know him?" I asked, still unable to get my head wrapped around the kiss.

"They were in the army together," It was no secret that Sai was in the army, but it wasn't one he enjoyed talking about.

"Were they the only ones to get out?"

"No, there was one more," Ino pondered,"I think his name is Sasuke. I've only met him a couple of times, he mostly keeps to himself, he barely talks and eats. Overall Hes pretty Strange. Actually he's living with Naruto right now. Oh! Here they come!"

"Here you go," said Naruto , "Bon appetite!"

"Thank you so very much chef Naruto," I laughed as he leaned back and put his arm around me.

"You know, there's still one ride I want to go on."

"We've gone on almost all of them!" Exclaimed Ino.

"Not Space Mountain," grinned Naruto.


	5. Broken

"We're soaked!" Exclaimed Ino.

"Damn right you are, and no way I'm letting you in my car like that," Sai replied,"You're soaked!" Sai decided to sit in the back so he was the only one pretty much dry. He had already given Ino his jacket so she was warm. I on the other hand was freaking freezing. Naruto was trying to help but he was really cold too even though he said he felt fine.

"Sakura, you should take off your jacket you'll be a bit warmer that way," worried Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, I'm going to take Ino home, can you take Sakura?" Sai asked Naruto, completely oblivious f my shivering presence.

"We live in the same place idiot," I shivered.

"He's hoping to get laid," explained Naruto,"and ya I can take her."

"K, thx," said Sai as he ran off to his car.

"My cars just over here," said |Naruto as we walked towards it he said,"and I don't care what you say your wearing my shirt, its almost dry and your freezing." When we reached the car he pulled off his shirt to reveal his extremely toned six pack. I must have been gawking cuz he laughed,"enjoying the view? Well you can look after, get in and change."

"I'm fine, really."

"I promise I won't peek," he joked. Knowing it was useless to argue I ducked into the car i took off my sweater slowly over my wrists. My new bandage had gotten wet so I took it off slowly and investigated my newest friend. It was bad, but I would live. Remembering Naruto was waiting outside I peeled off my tank top and buttoned on Naruto's shirt, thankful for the long sleeves and got outta the car.

"Well don't you look sexy as ever," Naruto grinned as I walked to the back of the car.

"Bullshit."

"No seriously," Naruto walked over to me and put his hands on my waist,"It really turns me on to see a girl in my clothes." The heat radiating off of him, made me glad I was so close to him, not to mention all the butterflies and that he was majorly hot, and shirtless.

Naruto's one hand left my waist to raise my chin up. Looking into his eyes I saw so many emotions making me wonder if this was the first time tonight I was seeing the real Naruto.

His thumb slowly dragged along my lips, letting them linger on the edge. Slowly I felt his lips meet mine. Tender at first, barely grazing the top. He took his time giving me time to say no. When I didn't reject I felt him deepen the kiss, which I graciously returned. Grabbing my waist he picked me up and sat me on the trunk of his car with him standing in between my legs. When I opened my mouth to ask what he was doing he darted his tongue into my open mouth. The passion began to climb as I ran my fingers through his hair. His soft blonde hair, reminded me so much of his. Kakashi.

Breaking the kiss Naruto began laying small delicate kisses along my jaw towards my ear. "Sakura," He whispered after lightly nibbling my ear,"There will be no one at my place until this morning, if you want to go somewhere more, private." Part of my wanted to say yes, I liked him and he liked me, what's the harm in some fun? But the no was huge. I could never be with someone who wasn't him.

"Naruto," I breathed, trying to get a handle on what was happening, "Naruto," I tried again when I got no answer I tried again,"We need to stop. Not, not tonight." Slowly I felt him pull away from me. The darkness covered most but I could still see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Thats ok," he faked a smile, when I didn't look convinced he pulled my face up and gave me a small kiss,"Lets get you home, ok?" I couldn't get any words out so I simply nodded and walked towards the passenger door.


End file.
